


Forbidden Affair

by Nyaanpantsu



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Anal Sex, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gentle Sex, Hurt Cloud Strife, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Mentioned Aerith Gainsborough, Mentioned Zack Fair, Minor Injuries, Past Zack Fair/Cloud Strife, Possessive Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), Smut, Touching, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28399314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyaanpantsu/pseuds/Nyaanpantsu
Summary: Cloud doesn't want to fall in love with monster. So why does it leave a ghostly hole in his chest.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 6
Kudos: 110





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Setting takes place after advent. You can interpret it however you want. Honestly, I just wanted to write some sefikura of Seph making Cloud go nuts over his sudden weird obession with him *evil laughter*

“Is running away all you can do?”

Cloud exhales through his mouth. His hand flies to where the Masamune lies, red and embedded deep within his stomach. His vision blurs as he crawls on the ground for distance. _He’s coming._ He could hear those heavy footsteps dragging closer and closer in sync with his thumping heart. _You can’t hide._ He freezes when his back hits a wall and his face pales.

“There’s nowhere for you to run,” A playful grin. “Not even your friends can save you.”

“Then hurry up and end me,” Cloud snaps.

“A tempting offer, but I will do no such thing.”

“Then what the hell do you _want_ from me?”

Cat-like green eyes assess him. A silver strand of hair falls between Sephiroth’s eyes as he crouches to the blonde’s level. The silence stretches onwards as Cloud finds himself wheezing and shifting uncomfortably in his own pool of blood. He has no strength left in him to remove the sword. It’s become completely impossible to concentrate as the black spots swarm his vision. He’s been trained to never let his guard down in front of an enemy, but can’t keep his eyes open. So Cloud closes them. It’s the end for him… and welcomes death like it isn’t the first time he’s embraced it.

He freezes.

His mako green blue eyes widens when he feels something—something warm pressed against his lips. He blinks back the blurriness in his vision and finds himself groaning, his voice muffled, golden brows scrunched in confusion. Cloud twists his head to the side, but finds it trapped in an iron grip and his mouth deeply occupied by his former enemy.

Cloud feels like a tornado. His bloodied hands grip Sephiroth’s shoulders. Desperate. He tries to pry him off, but his attempts are futile. He can’t breathe and struggling only aggravates the wound. So Cloud did what he could. He bares his teeth and clamps down, _hard._

A growl escapes Sephiroth’s lips, he pulls away, blood coating his lips as his cat-like green eyes stare down at Cloud, brows pinched. He uses the back of his hand to wipe off the blood and draws a smile.

“Feeling more awake now?”

“I’ll kill you,” Cloud hisses, teeth red. He ignores the coppery taste in his mouth and snaps. “I’ll fucking kill you.”

“No, you won’t. I am your everything, Cloud.”

_“Stop it.”_

“We are two sides of the same coin. Without me, you are nothing as am I without you.”

“Shut the hell up!” 

“Make me.”

“You sick bast—

Cloud’s mouth goes completely slack. He suddenly feels very tired and collapses on his side, eyelids drooping at the sight of a purple orb. 

Sleep materia.

_Shit._

The next time Cloud awakens it’s 2AM. His gaze fixes on the digital clock nearby a nightstand. Fear fills his chest as he springs up from the bed, hand flying for his sword only to grab air. He adjusts his gaze at his wound. Oddly, there is nothing there. A chilly breeze kisses his bare skin as he pulls back the sheets and realizes the absence of clothing. Confused, the ex-SOLDIER glances around the dark moonlit room. 

“I am right here, Cloud.”

Dread pools his gut as he slowly turns to the voice beside him. How could he have missed him when he’d been lying next to him this whole time. 

_“Sephiroth…”_

He stiffens when a hand grabs him and shoves him in bed. He feels exposed as those green dilated pupils roam every curve of his body. The monster’s long silver locks slowly falls on Cloud’s smooth face and his strong black wing extends beside them. To his dismay, he also lacks clothing and panic slowly creeps in.

“Did we…?”

_“No,”_ came Sephiroth's response. 

“Then why?”

“You're very attractive, Cloud. Must I give you more reason to understand?”

“But you took everything from me.”

“Which is exactly why I’m redeeming myself to you.”

Cloud laughs, it’s pained.

“I will never forgive what you’ve done,” he sneers. _“Never.”_

There’s a flicker in Sephiroth’s cat-like gaze, something that Cloud can't identify. The silence stretches on as the pair continues their staring contest. It’s the only time Sephiroth truly looks at him. Not as his former enemy, but something else, more genuine, perhaps affection that made Cloud’s heart go mad. 

“N-No.” Cloud stammers out. “No, you can’t. Don't do this. (This is worse than dying).”

“All I request is just one night, Cloud. And after that...” 

“You’ll get out of my sight and never come back,” Cloud finishes for him. “Forever.”

Sephiroth smiles. “If that’s what you want.”

His tone is sincere, as if one nightly session wasn’t enough to keep Cloud from wanting more. It infuriates him. If only he had the Buster Sword to kill this fucker.

For Aerith… Zack… and the Planet.

“Fu-ck!” Cloud screams.

His throat is raw from cursing. He leans back into Sephiroth’s broad chest, letting him nip his ear as his half-lidded eyes are glued to where they were connected. It’s all too much, the pain, the pleasure clouding his mind. He’d lost all sense of righteousness, his reason to hate the monster entirely gone. Cloud feels stuffed, complete even. He clenches his jaw and grunts. _It stings._

“Relax for me, Cloud.”

He tries.

He really tries to loosen himself to let the monster fuck him. But it’s _slow_. Almost like the bastard is taking his sweet time to unwind him. He feels his heart breaking apart, his cold exterior defrosting with every thrust. Cloud leans forward, the hands on his hips far too gentle to be a killer. He hates being treated like a princess. So he finds a rhythm and drills himself down.

“Come on,” Cloud huffs. “Hurry it up.”

“There's no rush. We have all the time in the world.”

“Wh-Why?” He asks, voice clipped. “You can’t…”

“I can’t what, Cloud?”

“You don’t have the right to treat me like this after… _after…”_ He yelps when he feels hands reaching for his dick. Cloud‘s head sways, biting his lips as Sephiroth works him effortlessly. It isn’t fair _. No. No._

_Aerith._

_Please, not right now._

Cloud floors himself, his mako blue eyes blinded by tears. He tries to hold on. The flood of unwanted memories rushing back to him like a hurricane. He swallows his pain and watches the world spin until he finds his gaze resting on Sephiroth’s green cat-like eyes. As if sensing his distraught, the monster kisses him so gently that Cloud’s mind goes entirely blank.

“You are a beautiful cloud,” Sephiroth whispers into his ear that night.

They laid side-by-side. Cloud, too tired to protest the hands cuddling around him. And the black wing. That strong alien-looking-thing becomes a blanket to shield them from peering eyes. It was the warmest he’d ever been since… since _when?_ He'd never felt like this in ages. 

He feels Sephiroth press his lips against his ear and Cloud feels like his icy exterior is breaking. 

“I love you, Cloud…" He whispers. "You are my everything.”

The next time Cloud awakens, Sephiroth is gone. The only trace is a single black feather and a ghostly hole in his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

_“Wake up, Cloud.”_

He blinks up at the blue sky.

Cloud twists his head to the side to find his sword, but it’s all so painful to move. So tries to sit up, flinching when he spots a blackened wing and an enormous Behemoth lying lifeless in front of him. Sephiroth stands there, blade in hand and green cat-like eyes, watching him. It sends a prickle of fear in Cloud’s stomach when the monster approaches him like a lion waiting to pounce, but he doesn’t. Sephiroth kneels down to Cloud’s level, who sits with his back against a tree—mako blue eyes—dazed.

“What do you want?” Cloud sneers.

“You would’ve died had I not stepped in.”

Cloud sweeps his gaze at the Behemoth, but Sephiroth grabs his chin and forces him to look directly at him. 

“Is it so hard to say _thank you?”_ He asks.

_“Don’t touch me.”_

The blonde moves to slap his hand away, but hits air as the winged monster pulls away and stands. Cloud stares at him and feels… _Conflicted... Confused._

“Why did you save me?” 

Sephiroth doesn’t answer, his back is turned to him, prepared to take flight. His wing outstretched.

“Is it because of last time?” Cloud demands, his voice is mid-shout, just enough to stop the monster from running away. “Is that why you’re here?”

There’s a creepy smile on the bastard’s lips when he turns to face him. A normal human would’ve fled on sight, but Cloud. He made no move. He stays there, hand on his abdomen, the same exact spot where the monster stabbed him weeks ago, and had their awkward coupling. It disgusts him to think he’d sink so lowly to this scumbag.

“Perhaps,” Sephiroth says into the stretched silence.

Cloud simply glares, his mind reeling as he trains his mako blue eyes on those green cat-like ones. After a long staring contest, the blonde gets up to dust off his pants and goes to retrieve his discarded sword.

“Don’t get the wrong idea,” Cloud mutters. “I still hate you and I know a place not far from here. We can settle the score—

_“No.”_

He takes several steps forward and pauses. The blonde turns to the one winged monster who’s standing even closer to him than before.

_“No?”_

Cloud flinches when Sephiroth is on him, slamming him to the nearest tree and aggressively attacking his lips like he’d been hungry for days. It ignites a fire within him as Cloud returns the kisses with tongue. He hates how desperate he sounds. Their last session has left him raw and empty of unwanted emotions. It’s fucked up. How much he hated and enjoyed this sick play, but couldn’t fight down that ugly desire for something forbidden.

“I hate you,” Cloud hisses as he throws his arms around those silver locks. “I h-hate you _SO—mmph!”_

They both lose track of time as Cloud has his back pressed against the tree and inhaling Sephiroth scent like his life needed it. He feels the winged monster working in and out of him so agonizingly slow that it’s painful to keep still. A strand of silver hair falls between those blown cat-like green eyes as Cloud reaches to pull those gravity defying bangs to bring their lips together. 

_It’s so wrong._ Cloud thinks. 

“No, Cloud.”

He must’ve been talking out loud because he doesn’t remember hearing himself speak when he’s placed down on something too soft to be considered ground. Cloud blinks, unaware of the change of setting. He feels the mattress dip when Sephiroth’s cock continues to pound him mercilessly, deep and slow, his gloved fingers ghosting over the inner sides of his toned legs. 

“Don’t deny your desire,” Sephiroth says as he towers over Cloud. He drags a hand over his bare chest. _“Feel.”_

Cloud closes his eyes and breathes. He gives into those hands, letting the winged monster touch in ways he’d never allow anyone, not even his friends touch him like this. But it’s when he remembers Zack does Cloud feel his chest constrict at the heavy memory of loss and... The touch _burns him._

“Z-Zack,” Cloud cries, bringing his arms to cover his flushed face. 

The dull warmth wraps him like a heavy blanket. He feels his body floating, limbs tangled around Sephiroth as his nude body is pressed against something smooth and cold. A gloved hand yanks his chin to look at himself in the mirror, his mind stops and his breath hitches at the lewd sight displayed before him.

“N-No,” Cloud splutters. He tries to hide himself from his reflection and shudders when he feels his cock being rewarded by those gloved hands skillfully stroking him. The pleasure that floods his mind makes his legs go weak and Cloud falls down with Sephiroth, connected. 

“Forget your suffering, Cloud. You’re mine now, no one else, but me can see this side of you.” Sephiroth murmurs into his ear. 

“Shut the fuck up,” Cloud hisses.

He’s being flipped on his back and avoids looking at the mirror when Sephiroth reenters him and has him crying. His blurred gaze is trained on the ceiling until the monster intrudes his field of vision. Silver hair gently kissing his cheeks as Cloud assesses the man’s flushed face. 

“Y-You like this,” Cloud admits.

Sephiroth’s blackened wing flutters, his cat green eyes shifts to Cloud blue mako ones, but he doesn’t answer.

“I hate you,” Cloud continues. “You hate me.”

“There is a difference,” Sephiroth begins. “Between believing what’s true and what’s right, Cloud. Search your memory, had I ever claimed to have said that?”

Cloud feels Sephiroth still and really _looks_ at him. It forces the blonde to think— his mind—empty.

“I don’t hate you, Cloud.”

“Tough luck—I do.”

“Then why haven’t you killed me yet?” 

“That’s because—

“You don’t hate me.” Sephiroth answers for him. 

“I can’t forgive you… What you did to them. What you _stole_ from _me.”_

A smile.

“Mourning won’t bring back the dead, had you been stronger, they both would’ve lived.” He purrs into his ear. “You were too weak, _Cloud.”_

A thunderous slap of skin against skin echoes the room. Sephiroth glances down at Cloud, red cheeked and smug smile. A laugh escapes the winged monster. His black wing fans out, silver hair pooling the ground as Cloud lunges at him. His hands find purchase around the monster’s throat and Sephiroth doesn’t struggle when he digs his fingers into his windpipe. The monster simply stares at Cloud. He watches the blonde sit on top of him, teeth bared, cheeks damp, and shoulders trembling. Sephiroth can almost smell the fear from him and reaches to wipe away the single tear falling from Cloud’s bright mako blue eyes. 

The ex-SOLDIER flinches at the gentleness, but doesn’t pull away. 

“I am the only one who will know the real you.” 

“Stop. Just stop!”

“Denying me is futile.”

“We can _never_ be _together_!” 

“We are bound by fate. Nothing will ever tear us apart.”

“You don’t get to decide my future.” 

“Then tell me, Cloud Strife. What is your future?”

“Killing you. You are a threat to the Planet.”

There’s a grave expression on the monster’s face. The silence stretches on and neither of them move and the staring contest begins once more. He feels the steady beat of the monster’s heart underneath his palm.

“I am waiting, Cloud.”

The blonde understands what he’s waiting for. He stares at the man’s chest, then up at those cat-like green eyes. _Kill me. I dare you._ But something inside him refuses. He can’t bring himself to kill, even if he _hates him._

“What are you waiting for?” 

The smug bastard smiles and it haunts Cloud’s mind. 

“You depraved _bast—_

Sephiroth doesn’t even let him finish when he grabs his hand. It’s rough as he tackles him to the ground. “You claim to spite me, but do you ever see the hesitation in your eyes when you say those words?” 

“Get off of me!” Cloud shouts. He begins to thrash and does a very good job at it when he lands a perfect score on his nose. But it doesn’t stop there as Clouds wretches free and flees for the exit. It hits Cloud hard that he’s unable to escape because the room is enclosed and there’s no door or window to escape and breaking the concrete wall with his bare hands, naked, is entirely out of the question. He turns back to Sephiroth who stands there, wiping the blood from his nose with the back of his hand and a frown on his lips. Cloud inhales and tries his very best not to panic in front of this monster. 

“Where are we?” Clouds asks, his mako blue eyes scanning the room for a weapon. He doesn’t find very much.

“A place where only _we_ exist,” Sephiroth answers. His hand falls to his side. Blood drips on the ground and he keeps his slitted eyes trained on Cloud. 

“What do you mean?”

Another smile.

“There is no escape.”

Cloud tries his very best to maintain his straight face and does a dismal job. “I won’t give you what you want.”

He finds himself shrinking against the wall, eyes staring up at those slitted pupils and that smile has Cloud’s heart beating. 

“I already have you where I want you, Cloud.”

He loses track of time as he is taken again from behind. A scream rips his throat as fingers curl around the sheets. He doesn’t count the number of times he’s spilled his seed, even when he comes silently, heaving into his pillow. He feels absolutely exhausted and feels himself drifting as he has his legs being pulled apart for another round. 

They lose hours together.

The next time Cloud wakes up Sephiroth is sleeping beside him, his back turned and his wing gone. His long sliver hair is tangled and unkempt. And the sight of it reminds him of Tifa after battle as she combs it with her fingers to loosen the knots. Cloud doesn’t even realize what he’s doing until his fingers latch onto a fistful of silver locks. He looks up to the monster's sleeping form for any signs of disruption, but he makes no move, so Cloud holds onto those strands and falls back asleep like that. And for once, he doesn’t have nightmares. 

Sephiroth simply stares at the black wall.

It’s broad daylight by the time Cloud awakens again. He finds himself sleeping on the ground and winces at the brightness of the sunny sky. It’s when he registers the smell of blood does he bolt upwards reaching for his sword and finds bloody traces of the behemoth Sephiroth had slained to save him. 

The blonde’s hand drops to his side, confused.

Sephiroth is gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what he's up to


End file.
